Vacaciones!
by AyumiUchihaHaruno
Summary: Capitulo 5! xfin! plisss dejen Review!Estan n la playa.... cuentan historias de miedo.. en que terminara la historia?
1. Capitulo 1

Primero q nada:

" ": pensamientos de los personajes

"" "": Inner Sakura

: Cambio de escena

**Nota: **no me pertenecen los personajes de Naruto.. ni uno solo T.T

Primer Capitulo:

Sasuke-kun!-dice la pelirrosa al ver al moreno cruzar una calle hacia el lago- te estuve buscando hace mucho rato... ¿Donde vas?CAKICA  
-Ese no es asunto tuyo... -dice el moreno- ¿ A que vienes?  
-Kakashi-sensei me pidio que te avisara, hoy a las 11:00 debemos juntarnos con el... no me dijo para que; pero dijo que era importante...-dijo Sakura.  
-Sakura...  
-Si?..  
-Yo...  
-¡SAKURA-CHAN!- Gritó el rubio ojiazul  
-"" Baka!interrumpiste mi momento a solas kon Sasuke-Kun!""  
-Hm...Naruto ¿que haces aqui?-dijo Sasuke  
- A hola Sasuke ¬¬ - dijo Naruto  
-Bueno... oye Naruto.. Kakashi-sensei dice que hoy a las 11:00 debemos juntarnos kon el ...-Dijo Sakura por segunda vez xDD- dijo que nos juntaramos en el puente.  
-OK, ahora yo me voy a comer ramen... adios!- Dijo Naruto.  
Al segundo depues ya no quedaba ni un rastro de Naruto...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Eran las 11:30 y no llegaba Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke aun no llegaba, Naruto tampoco, Sakura, entretanto, decidió contemplar el cielo,(sentada en una banca q estaba al lado de el puente xD)  
-" Por qué aun no ha llegado Sasuke-kun... si el es el más puntual del grupo..."  
-"" Tal vez porque se retraso un momento, quien sabe que estará haciendo...""  
-... si solo se apuraran un poco...- dijo Sakura casi en un suspiro.  
Al momento depues llegó el ninja copia, mejor conocido como Kakashi ( es de suponerse que ustedes ya sepan de Kakashi, pero xDDDD), claro que con un retraso de casi 2 horas...  
-Sakura-chan...-dijo Kakashi-¿Donde están Naruto y Sasuke?  
-Aún no llegan...-Dijo un poco desanimada Sakura- ¿Por que no los vamos a buscar Kakashi-sensei?  
-Ya no es nescesario...Mira al frente tuyo y luego al otro lado del puente  
Sakura hizo caso a las indicaciones, Sasuke, estaba al otro lado del puente observando el agua... Mientras Naruto venia por el frente, observando su monedero de rana, que ahora estaba vacío, devido a que se había gastado todo su dinero en Ramen...  
-Bueno, ahora que estan todos aquí... les diré porque los llame a ustedes tres... lo que les queria decir es que

**TANTAN!****  
**Bueno, aqui les va el primer capitulo de la historia... el SasuxSaku vendrá mas adelante...  
les prometo que el segundo capitulo será más largo que este capitulo... esque estoy llena de tareas --U  
pliss dejen reviews!

**_ATTE:_****_  
_****_AyumiUchihaHaruno_**

**_P.D:_** si me demoro mucho en escribirlo plissno me apuren, me dan ( aveces) muchas tareas en el cole... y eso no me deja tiempo para el compu xDDDD... adios y dejen muchos Reviews.


	2. Capitulo 2

Primero q nada:

" ": pensamientos de los personajes

"" "": Inner Sakura

: Cambio de escena

**Nota: **no me pertenecen los personajes de Naruto.. ni uno solo T.T

**Capitulo dos: **

Lo que les quería decir es que…..nos vamos de vacaciones .!

Oo

Oo

Que bueno!- Dijo Naruto- Pero… vamos nosotros nada mas?

Ie…También va el equipo de Asuma, Kurenai, Gui, y el de Baki.

"IRA HINATA! Que bueno…" "yo, pensando en esas kosas, desde kuando te gusta Hinata, Naruto….."

Y... cuando nos vamos?-pregunto Sakura- y... Donde vamos!

Nos vamos hoy mismo, pero a las 11:45 AM, y nos vamos a…

Donde!- Preguntó Naruto emocionado - dinos!

…. Río de Janeiro…. No pregunten.. Fue idea de Yondaime que nos tomemos unas vacaciones….. – Dijo Kakashi-sensei. (N/A: ideas raras mías…… xDD)

Yupi! Que bueno, ase mucho tiempo que quería unas vacaciones!- Dijo Sakura- ¿Qué te parece, Sasuke-kun¿Irás kon nosotros?

hm… no voy….

Baka, Sasuke Baka –dijo el rubio- komo que no vas a ir? Aprovéchalo!

Si Sasuke-kun debes ir…. Por favor….-dijo Sakura, que a la vez sonreía de una forma encantadora (según Sasuke xDD)

"Komo resistirme a esa sonrisa…" –Pensó Sasuke

¬¬ Esta bien esta bien… voy – dijo finalmente Sasuke- Pero voy para no quedarme aburrido y solo aquí uu…

OK… Ahora vayan a arreglarse… - Dijo Kakashi, viendo la hora,- que ya faltan 30 minutos para que nos vayamos, además… Naruto, te pido que no llenes tu mochila kon Ramen ¬¬- (N/A: xDD)

¬¬ esta bien Kakashi-sensei ¬¬- dijo Naruto…

Sasuke, ve a prepararte, lo mismo Naruto y Sakura

Pero Kakashi-sensei… esta vez, por lo menos, llega T-E-M-P-R-A-N-O y no kon 2 horas de retraso komo lo hiciste ahora ¬¬- Dijo Sakura.

Esta bien ahora partan o sino nos atrasaremos mucho

a ver a ver,…. Que traje de baño llevare? "" lleva cualquiera kon tal de que te apures!"" " Cállate tu! Y no me apures que no eres tu la que tiene que hacer el bolso y apurarse ¬¬"- pensó Sakura mientras discutía kon su Inner (xDD)- Creo que este!- dijo mientras sacaba un bikini color verde lima (komo el que tiene en el ending "Ryuusei Shooting Star"xDD) creo que también llevare mi tabla de surf… (N/A: en este fic Sakura surfea xDD) para así sorprender a Sasuke-kun y para sakarle pica a Ino-cerda xDD.

OK Sasuke, que llevaras….. "las preguntas que me hago, si sabes que con cualquier cosa ellas te seguirán para todas partes…." Rayos, xq es tan difícil hacer un bolso cuando la chica que te gusta estará allí…. Podría también decirle que me gusta kuando estemos allá... Pero esta vez espero que Naruto baka no me interrumpa… y que Ino no me este siguiendo cada 5 segundo…. Rayos…..

IRA HINATA, IRA HINTA!- Gritaba el rubia, al mismo tiempo que saltaba sobre su cama…- pero… si va Neji, no me podré acercar a ella ni un solo segundo… aunque… ahora que recuerdo Neji e Hinata no se llevan bien… OK Naruto es tu oportunidad de declarte a ella!

Kuando estaban todos en el aeropuerto, (menos Kakashi,) con sus respectivos Senseis, y compañeros, por primera vez, Kakashi-sensei llegó a el aeropuerto kon 3 minutos de retraso! (Si, kon 3 minutos… kuando lo estaba escribiendo, me kede así: Oo al igual que ustedes ahora que lo están leyendo! xDD)

El vuelo hacia Río de Janeiro, va a partir en 5 minutos, por favor, estimados pasajeros, suban al avión y procuren dejar su equipaje en la recepción, automáticamente un, gracias a nuestro "moderno" equipamiento, subirá al avión, desde ya gracias, y suban, que tengan un buen viaje!- Dijo la Srta. Recepcionista x el alto-parlante.

OK niños ya escucharon!- Dijo energéticamente Gui – Lee, no te apartes de mí, así nos sentaremos juntos .

Si! Gui-sensei!- dijo Lee

SASUKE-KUN!- Gritó una chillona Ino- sentémonos juntos! – dijo al mismo tiempo que se colgaba de el y le dirigía una sonrisa a Sakura- si?

NO- respondió secamente Sasuke- al lado de ti no, prefiero sentarme miles de veces kon Naruto o kon Sakura que contigo! –" maldición se me salio!¬¬ Kuzooooooooooooooo" –Pensó Sasuke mientras creía que se iba a poner rojo komo tomate, pero por suerte, (para el) no fue así.

Ya escuchaste Ino-Cerda, Sasuke-kun prefiere sentarse a mi lado y no al tuyo- dijo Sakura kuando le dirigía una mirada a Sasuke (xDD)- después de todo, el siempre me prefirió a mi xDD- dijo Sakura que al mismo tiempo le dirigía una mirada satisfactoria a Ino

QUE DIJISTE FRENTUDA!- gritó Ino, komo intentando ahorcar a Sakura pero para su suerte, Shikamaru sujetó a Ino

Que problemática eres Ino, no puedes ni un segundo estar sin reclamar por algo…- Dijo un fastidiado Shikamaru- Lo mismo es en entrenamiento kon Asuma ¬¬

Ho-hola Na-Naruto-kun – Dijo una tímida Hinata al mismo tiempo que se ponía tan roja komo el cabello de Gaara- T-tu también i-iras?

Ehh…. Si, si voy Hinata .- Dijo Naruto- por que, tu tambien iras? –" Si es así me muero" Peso el rubio ( me encanta decirle el rubio!)

OK ahora subamos q sino, vamos a perder el avion- Dijo Kakashi.


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Gracias por los reviews… me dan mas ánimos…… así q sigan mandando! OK aki les va el capitulo 3 xDD**_

_**Antes que nada….**_

" "_**es ahora kuando hablan **_

"" "" _**pensamientos**_

_** Ahora es kuando habla Inner Sakura xDD**_

_**-.-.- es cambio de escena**_

**Capitulo 3:**

"_OK ahora subamos q sino, vamos a perder el avión"- Dijo Kakashi._

Al subir todos, hubo la típica pelea…… Los puestos!

" Sasuke-kunnnnn! Sentémonos juntos!"- Dijo una chillona Ino-"" Ojala que diga que si... no soportaría que se sentara junto con la frentuda y con el niño hiperactivo ¬¬""

"No, Ino, ya te he dicho que no; A demás, me voy a sentar con Naruto y Sakura"- Mintió Sasuke.""Sentarme con Naruto y Sakura… buena mentira Sasuke… el problema es: como decírselos…. Si me dicen que no… me tendré que sentar junto con Ino…. Por lo menos Sakura dirá que si al instante pero Naruto…Bueno, Naruto no importa xDD""

"QUE!"- Gritó Ino-"Con la frentuda no…!"

"Que problemática eres Ino… chillando por todo.. Hasta por que no quieres que el hombre (dice señalando a Sasuke) se siente donde dijo, mujer no tienes remedio…."-Dice un fastidiado Shikamaru, a la vez algo molesto porque Ino no se quiere sentar con el…

"OK… para evitar estas peleas, mejor… que se sienten por grupos" –Dice finalmente Kurenai-" A demás que estas vacaciones hay que disfrutarlas y para eso no hay que pelear ¬¬"

"OK"- Dicen todos, algunos algo molestos ( Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto) otros felices ( Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, y Lee).

"eh… Hola Sasuke-kun!"- Dice Sakura

" Hm…"- Ya se imaginaran kien…

" Sakura-Chaaan!" –Dice Naruto-" Y.. Kakashi-Sensei?

" Aki estoy.."- Dice Kakashi, mientras lee el segundo volumen del libro Icha Icha, Paradise-" Que quieres Naruto?"

" Por que no nos podemos sentar donde queremos?"

" Por las peleas que recién hubieron ¬¬"-Dice Kakashi "" Yo me keria sentar junto kon Kurenai…..""

Bien! Me pude sentar junto kon Sasuke-Kunnnnn! Que feliz estoy! - Chilla la Inner Sakura

"" Por que mejor dejas de meter tanto boche en mi cabeza, o mejor te callas y me dejas hablar tranquilamente kon MI Sasuke!""- Piensa Sakura

" Y…. Sasuke-Kun…. Que harás durante las vacaciones!"

" No lo se… supongo que ir a la playa ¬¬"

" Yo comeré RAMEN!"- Dice Naruto-" Y tu Kakashi-sensei, que harás!"

" No lo se aun…"-Dice Kakashi, Sin despegar la mirada de su libro indecente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, al final atrás, había un Neji, un poco fastidiado, por que su sensei y Lee se habían puesto a cantar canciones horrendas (sobre todo con sus voces xDD).. También una volada Tenten; estaba escuchando música a todo volumen, mientras miraba por la ventanilla, si aun darse cuenta de que todo el mundo estaba molesto con Gui-sensei y Lee, por su horrendo canto.

" Condenada seas, Hinata, te obedecen en todos tus estupidos caprichos… maldito Souke ¬¬"- Dice un fastidiado Neji, pero no lo hoyo nadie, gracias al horrendo canto de Gui y Lee- " Siempre ella tiene mejores cosas que yo.. Y eso que ella es mucho mas débil… que yo… maldita sea!"- esa ultima frase, la escucho solo Tenten, que se acababa de sacar lo audifonos, para saber que estaba pasando.

" Estas molesto.. No es verdad Neji-kun, Quieres escuchar música conmigo?"- Dice Tenten, un poko roja- "Aceptas?"

"… Esta bien… con tal de no escuchar a estos cantar..(Dice señalando a Gui a Lee)acepto,"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

""MALDITA SEAS FRENTUDA! TE SENTASTE AL LADO DE SASUKE-KUNNN! Y MAS ENCIMA TIENES EL DESCARO DE HABLARLE! EL DIA NO PUEDE EMPEORAR O SI?"" Piensa algo molesta Ino

" Lo sienfo Ifwo"- Dice Chouji disculpándose- " Sfe me…Glup… se me dio vuelta la bebida en tu ropa --U"

" SI PODIA EMPEORAR! Y NO, NO TE DISCULPO! T.T"- Chilla Ino, mientras llora xDD.

" Mujer, si es solo bebida, eso saldrá, si quieres te ayudo a lavarlo ¬¬, con tal de que te calles pronto… lo haré"- Dice un molesto Shikamaru.

"Esta bien, esta bien, me callo… pero… mi día ahorita si que no puede ser peor"- dice finalmente Ino.

.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

"Señores pasajeros, les pido que bajen del avión y pasen a recoger sus maletas y el equipaje…"- dice la azafata ( señora que habla n el aeropuerto xDD)

" hum.. Ya estoy aburrido, que problemático es…."- dice Shikamaru-"" Me pregunto donde estarán los de la Arena.. Temari, Kakurou y Gaara….""

" Hola, Gaara…"- Dice Asuma-" Donde están Baki, Temari y … a! Allá están"

"" Que problemático… Temari se ve muy linda……"" Piensa Shikamaru- " Hola Temari " – dice un poko nervioso Shikamaru.

"Hola!" Hace muxo tiempo que no los veíamos.. Komo han estado en Konoha?"- Dice Baki

" Que tal si nos vamos al hotel de una buena vez?"- Dice Naruto.

" esta bien, esta bien, vamos ¬¬" – Dice Kurenai.

_**Tantan!**_

_Ya terminé el tercer capitulo… este fue un poko mas largo.. xq creo que me entusiame escribiendo xDD_

**Karura-chan: **Gracias por decirme lo de los guiones xDD, me alegro que te alla gustado el fic…. Y si, creo que ise mas de lo comun…!

**Sakura555: **Me alegro de que tambien te alla gustado mi fic.. en kuanto a alos de los profes…. Me mandaron mas tareas y me miraron kon una cara para morirse de la risa xDD

**Kire: ** Ya dije lo de Kakashi….. y ahora de nuevo quedate kon intriga xDD

**Kate Death: **Me alegro q te alla gustado… No puedo secuestrar a los profes..( aunq kiera xDD) en lo de destruir el kole.. no grax xq si lo destruyo ya no podre tontear y se me descordinaria el horario de tv xDD

**Ayumi Uchiha Haruno: **Nee.. soy io misma asi q solo digo que gracias x mi review

**Bueno, ahí esta escrito el 3 capitulo… asi q leanlo y no olviden lo mas importante… reviews!**

**Atte:**

_Ayumi Uchiha Haruno._


	4. Capitulo 4

**_Haré un especial! 1 capítulo lo suficientemente largo ( aunq no tanto ¬¬) de el fic!. Espero muchos reviews .!_**

_**Ahora: LES VA EL CUARTO CAPITULO!**_

"_**.. " Es cuando hablan**_

""_**.."" es cuando piensan**_

_**+ Es Inner Sakura**_

_Cuarto capítulo:_

" _esta bien, esta bien, vamos ¬¬" – Dice Kurenai._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

" Que lindo es!"- Dice Tenten- " No te parece, Neji-kun?"

"Si, si..."- Responde Neji "" Por que siempre tengo q ser tan frió kon ella?""

" OK, ahora, vamos a ver lo de las habitaciones, por lo visto, las habitaciones son de 3 personas... pero hay unas 4 habitaciones, que son para 2 personas... bueno, los números de las habitaciones, están todos en esta bolsa( señala a una bolsa que había en su mano) cada uno deberá sacar un papel, no se pueden cambiar los papeles por nadie... ahora hagan la bondad de sacar su papel, no pueden decir a nadie su habitación, eso lo veremos al final"- Dice Kurenai.

Cuando todos ya habían sacado su papel, (incluso Ino, que se quejaba de que el papel de ella había sido el ultimo, ya que Asuma había sido quien los repartiera, y a Ino se lo dio cuando solo quedaba el de ella, para que así, no se demorara tanto en por fin elegir uno), Kurenai se paro enfrente de todos y les dijo:

"Ahora, las habitaciones de 2 personas son las siguientes: _10, 11, 12 _y_ 13,_ por favor párense a mi lado a los que les tocó esos números... las demás personas quédense al lado de Asuma, Kakashi y Gui... Bueno... Así que a ustedes les han tocado las de 2 personas ¿eh? ( Dijo observando a Sakura, Temari, Tenten y Hinata, luego a los chicos... Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji y al final a Naruto)... les debo decir que esas habitaciones son las mas grandes y... que tienen... una sola cama..."- Dice Kurenai.

" Oo" Todos quedan así,( S,Tem,Ten,H,S,Shik,Ne, y Na) al saber que debían dormir con una persona, en su misma cama...

" Bueno, ahora necesito sus números de habitaciones, los de la 10...?"

" Yo..."- Dice Sakura, algo preocupada porque no quería dormir con Naruto.

" Yo"- Dice también Sasuke, pero por su lado.

" OK, entonces, veamos... habitación 10 Sasuke y Sakura."

El Uchiha y Sakura se quedan muy sonrojados ambos, e intercambian, de vez en kuando, miradas felices, a veces nerviosas...

" Que! Sakura kon Sasuke! Esto no lo aguanto! T.T el día, al final si pudo empeorar mas T.T ;;"- Chilla Ino

" Mujer... desde cuando estas escuchando?"- Dice Shikamaru

" ne... yo mejor me voy ."- Dice Ino, al ver la cara furiosa de Kurenai, que la miraba, y que de vez en cuando, la miraba con ojos asesinos (xDD)

" Los de la 11?"- pregunta Kurenai, cuando se asegura de que nadie los escucha

" Y-yo..."- Dice una tímida Hinata

" YO! YO!"- Dice un hiperactivo Naruto

" Esta bien, esta bien... pero no tienes porque ponerte así ¬¬"

" 12?"

" Yo!" – Dice Tenten "" Ojala que también le haya tocado la 12 a Neji-Kun...""

" hm... yo.."- Dice Neji "" Joder... KUZOOOOO, por que tenia que ser kon Tenten... ahora si, Neji, le dices tus sentimientos o te pudres... ok?""

" Y por ultimo los de la 13, pero... supongo que ya se...Ok chicos, los números quedaron así:

10 Sakura, Sasuke

11 Hinata, Naruto

12 Tenten, Neji

13 Temari, Shikamaru.

" OK chicos, ahora pueden ir a sus respectivas piezas... kon la persona que les corresponde de acompañante... si?"

" esta bien"- Dicen todos al mismo tiempo (N/A: SI ustedes se dan cuenta... dejaré las parejas así, komo en las habitaciones... solo que habrá un ShikaxTemaxIno... xDD)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**En la habitación número 10...**_

"OK Sasuke-kun... en que lado de la cama vas a dormir..?" – Pregunta Sakura

" En cualquiera... o... en el derecho" – Contesta Sasuke

" Esta bien ." + ME TOKO KON SASUKE-KUN! TOMA ESA, INO-CERDA+ "" Deja de hacer tanto escándalo en mi cabeza de una buena vez, ya te lo dije en el avión, D-E-J-A-M-E H-A-B-L-A-R K-O-N M-I S-A-S-U-K-E!""

" Y... que piensas hacer ahora...Sasuke-kun?" –Pregunta la pelirrosa-" que tal si vamos a surfear después un rato... aceptas? ."

"Hm... no es mala oferta.. Esta bien, esta bien, si voy... pero solo un rato"- Dice Sasuke

" QUE BIEN!". Dice Sakura, colgándose de Sasuke xDD

""Que va... Me gusta... o vamos Sasuke... porque eres tan imbecil komo Naruto y te pones así kon ella... sabiendo que a ti tambien te gusta ella... soy una baka ¬¬'... ""- Piensa Sasuke

"" QUE BIEN! SASUKE-KUN ACEPTO! SOY LA NIÑA MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO! INO-CERDA... ENVIDIAME!""- Piensa Sakura muy feliz (no, no se nota para nada xDD)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**En la habitación numero 11...**_

"... Naruto-kun...?"- Dice Hinata-" En que lado quieres do-dormi-mir?"

" En cualquiera.. nn ... elige tu mejor Hinata..." – Dice el rubio.. Colocando una voz dulce, que hace que Hinata se sonroje.

"Ne... es-esta bi-bien... N-Naruto-Kun...Creo que en e-el De-derecho ."

"OK... después Hinata... que vas a hacer..."

" NO lo s-se... cre-creo que ire a ha-hablar con Shi-Shino-kun y Kiba-kun" (N/A: Kun..kun..kun... Hinata, Hinata Hinata... Siempre kon el kun xDD)

"" QUE! NO SE VALE! MI HINATA SE VA A JUNTAR KON ELLOS... Y NO KONMIGO! T.T... Naruto... NO será que estas celoso?""

"Pero... po-por que preguntas, Na-Naruto-kun?"

"No... Esque... Me preguntaba si querías ir a la playa, después, ya que supongo que todos irán a bañarse"

"Este... s-si, acepto Naruto-k-kun ."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**En la 12...**_

" Neji-kun... ke te parece si yo duermo en el lado izquierdo de la cama y tu en el derecho?"

" Me da lo mismo..."

" Esta bien... pero... no estas enfadado?"

"por que habria de estarlo?"

"no lo se... es solo que... siempre que te pregunto algo recontestas de mala forma... o simplemente no me contestas nada y me ignoras...!"- Dice Tenten- "Tambien me gustaria que solo por una vez que fuera... fueras... fueras...un poco mas amable conmigo..."

"Esta bien..."- Dice Neji- "Empecemos de nuevo...este...Esta bien, Tenten, tu dormirás en el lado izquierdo... y...yo en el derecho... ¿Feliz?"

"Si... arigato... Neji-kun..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Y en la 14...**_

"... que linda!"- Dice Temari – "Y... Shikamaru... donde vas a dormir?"

"Supongo que en el sofá... es muy problemático dormir en cama..."

"NO... yo sere la que duerma en el sofá!"

"Qué mujer tan problemática... que te parece si dormimos los 2 en la misma kama...despues de todo.. asi ninguno de los 2 dormira en el sofa!"

"OK"

"OK"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"BOMBA!"

SPLASH!... Todos quedaron mojados de pies a cabeza por Chouji y Naruto, que acababan de tirarse desde el muelle hacia el agua...

"NARUTO!" – Grita Sakura – "POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO!"

"SAKURA-CHAAAAN, no me regañes! T.T, después de todo...CHOUJI ME OBLIGÓ! Y TAMBIEN LA AUTORA! NO SOY RESPONSABLE DE ESO!"

" Tienes toda la razón, Naruto, yo te obligé,a ti tambien Chouji, pero, Naruto...NO DEBES DECIRLE A TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO EL FIC AHORA!"- Responde Ayumi-" ¬¬ cuidadito un mas... Porque mira que yo puedo hacer que tu hagas muchas cosas... pero... no piensen mal ¬¬"

"VEN! Admitio que nos obligo!1"- Protestó Chouji

" HMP! Callensé y solo... dejemos a las personas que estan leyendo, seguir con la historia! .

"Trío de problematikos, porque no facilitan las cosas y dejan de gritarse los unos a los otros, y, mejor, Ayumi, sigues escribiendo y nos dejas a nosostros los papeles para seguir en la historia, fijate que ahora mismo, TU la estas interrumpiendo! Ademas que me va a llegar una jaqueca ¬¬" – Ya se imaginaran quien lo dijo...

"Ok, OK adios! Adios, Sasuke-kun! ."

"Adios ¬¬"

HMP, ADIOS! OIE SAKURA, SE MAS CUIDADOSA, QUE YA NOS MOJARON OTRA VEZ+

"" C-A-L-L-A-T-E! de una buena vez que le voy a decir algo a Sasuke-kun .""

Ok ok... ¬¬ +

"" . ""

"Este... Sasuke-kun, me preguntaba si... Vamos a surfear ahora? O mas tarde...? Te parece?" – Pregunta Sakura

"Hm... ahora" – Responde el Uchiha

"QUEEEEEEEEE!; TU, SASUKE-KUN, VAS A SURFEAR KON LA FRENTUDA?"- Chilla Ino

"si" – Responde Sasuke secamente

"Bueno... Vamos Sasuke-kun" Dice Sakura, al mismo tiempo que le dirige una mirada de satisfacción a Ino, y le saca la lengua (N/A: que mala soy kon Ino... pero... no me importa! xDD)

" Y-Yo tambien voy! Esperame mi querido Sasuke-kun!" Grita Ino, unos cuantos metros atrás

"Pero... Cerda, tu no sabes surfear! Jajajajaja!"

"Yo... hmp! Me jodio..." dice en voz bajita "" ESTA VEZ ME JODISTE, FRENTUDA, PERO... ME VENGARÉ!""

Mientras Sasuke y Sakura, estaban surfeando, esto es lo que pasaba en la arena:

Ino, Naruto, Hinata, y Gaara, estaban haciendo un castillo de arena

Neji y Tenten, conversaban tranquilamente en la arena, o mejor dicho: Tenten le hablaba a Neji, y éste solo se limitaba a contestarse kon un "si" o "no" o "hmp"

Chouji, (cuando no) estaba comiendo

Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai, y Gai, estaban hablando acerca de la educación y que esto esta mal y que bla, bla, bla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_fin capitulo! Apro! El capitulo 5 se viene pronto!_**

**_Bueno... qué les parecio? Espero muchos reviews, y ahora mismo, se los contesto! Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado!_**

**Temari-Shikamaru:**_ Este...que bueno que yo tampoko los escuchaba... sino se me reventaban los tímpanos o algo pero xDD, bueno ¿Amor? Si, si habrá, ShikaxTema también... Habrá también SasuxSaku, NaruxHina, NejixTen y un triangulo amoroso! InoxShikaxTema xDD_

**Karura-Chan: **_Este... que bueno que ahora se vea mucho mejor, me demoré si, me demoré, lo siento xDD tambien, espero que sigas tus fics que me gustan mucho!_

**tsubasa89: **_Me demoré mucho, y lo siento! Pero... no puedes matarme! Porque si lo haces, te quedas sin el resto de la historia! xDD que bueno que opines que devo seguirlo! Y... petición cumplida!_

**jaide112: **_Este...Me alegro que te enkante mi fic... y que opnes que debo seguirlo .salu2 para ti tambien!_

**hinaru90: **_Jajajaja... somos muchos haciendo un fic de vacaciones!... si, coincidimos en mucho! Pero... no lo hacemos aproposito... o si? Bueno, no importa! Si coincidimos_

**Anniki: **_Jajajaja... esa idea me nació un dia que taba viendo Naruto xDD Kakashi, en el fondo, esa es su manera de ser... así que prefiero no intervenir en su personalidad, pero en la de los otros si! xDD_

**MariahHaruno: **_Jajaja... veo que a ti tambien te pasa kon los profes... ya somos 2! xDD ya lo segui! Asi q ya tate tranki y pone una bomba en el San Agustin de Concepción, plissssss pa que asi, solo pueda escribir el fic, ya que no tendré clases! xDD_

_Sigan mandando Reviews, ya que si no hay reviews, no hay historia! Asi que plissssss manden!_

_Atte:_

_AyumiUchihaHaruno_


	5. Capitulo 5

**_Konichiwa! Wenop... siento mucho la tardanza... Pero... S ke me faltaba la inspiración y los review xDD bueno...Em... Ok _**

" "_** es kuando hablan**_

"" ""_** es kuando tan pensando**_

_** Es la Inner Sakura**_

_**OK aoritas les dejo el capitulo 5!**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Splash! Sakura se acababa de caer de la tabla de surf

"Por qué a mi?"- se preguntaba Sakura – "" Por que ahora justo que estoy kon Sasuke me caigo! Y kuando estoy sola no, soy la niña mas mal afortunada del mundo!ToT""

¬¬ Cállate, niña chillona

"" ¬¬' mejor kallate tu, fíjate q tu estas en MI cabeza""

ok, ok... ¬¬ .

"" Pobre Sakura... Pero.. Que tonteras estoy pensando! Aunque... se ve bastante bien en traje de baño...NO, QUE TONTEARIAS PIENSO! Ella es solo una molestia mas.."" pensaba Sasuke que... sin darse cuenta, estaba a punto de perder el ekilibrio

"Sa...Sasuke-kun... Estas bien?" preguntaba Sakura, que estaba sentada sobre su tabla de surfear

"Hmp" Respondió este

"Que tal si regresamos a la playa... me estoy kansando de mojarme tanto ¬¬" Decía Sakura "Además, creo que los demás ya deben estar aburridos..."

"Esta bien... volvamos" Respondió Sasuke

"" KYAAAAAAAA ES TAAAAAAAANNNNNNN LINDOOOOOOOOOO"" chillaba Sakura en su propia mente

DEJATE DE HACER ESCANDALO! QUE AHORA SOY YO LA KE TE TIENE QUE SOPORTAR! gritaba enojada la Inner Sakura

"" Ok, Ok, lo siento ¬¬""

Hey Autora! No puedes hacer que se calle un rato?

AU: " Pues... déjame pensar... nop ."

Es que kon ella no se puede trabajar!

"Lo mismo digo yo!" decía Sakura

AU: "Bueno... como ambas son una sola... creo que no, jejeje"

"Bueno.. Adiós autora! ." Decía Sakura, al mismo tiempo que movía la mano en señal de despedida

AU: "Adiós!"

"Bueno... Sasuke-kun.. Que te parece si nos vamos ahora?"

"Ok..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_En la playa..._

"Neji-kun... Estas enojado conmigo?" Preguntaba Tenten

"Hmp... no, porque preguntas?" Respondió, por primera vez, en toda su larga conversación

"Es que... siempre me ignoras... no me respondes... o me respondes de mala manera...Por eso"

"Es que... no me gusta conversar mucho" respondió secamente Neji

"Yo... Lo siento si soy una molestia para ti..." Respondió Tenten, con voz triste

"Yo.. Tenten... tu no..." pero fue interrumpido por Tenten

"No... no digas nada, Neji-kun, no... no importa"

Y dicho esto, se paro y se marcho, en dirección al hotel

""Hmp, ahora que haré... capas que se halla enojado conmigo para siempre... rayos, por que me tengo q portar así siempre kon ella! Sabiendo ke ella siempre me ha estado apoyando... incluso kuando yo le he dicho kosas muy malas... Incluso.. me fue a apoyar al examen para Chuunins! Y ... De esta forma le agradezco todo lo que ella hace por mi... soy un baka.. --U"" pensaba Neji

"O-Oye Tenten, esperame!" grito Neji, corriendo para alcanzar a Tenten

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Vaya! Que lindo kedo el castillo!" Decía entusiasmada Ino

"S-Si, e-es verdad, Ino" Respondió Hinata

"Aunque... yo creo que le falta algo..." decía Naruto

"Que! Que crees que le falta ahora!"Respondio enojada Ino

"Em... Una... BANDERA!" dice Naruto, kon aire triunfador

PLOP! Todos tienen la tipika caída estilo anime, y Naruto, kon una gotita en la cabeza (xDD)

"¬¬' OK... vamos a buscar una estúpida bandera para el castillo, haber si así por fin estas satisfecho ¬¬" Dice, un 'poco' enojada Ino

"Tu ke opinas... Gaara?" Pregunta Temari

"Hm... que esta muy lindo..." Dice Gaara, con un brillo n los ojos, cosa que nadie noto, acepto Temari

"" Que bueno es ver a Gaara contento... despues de todo.. la ultima vez que lo vi así de contento.. fue cuando eramos unos niños pequeños..."" Pensaba Temari, mietras observaba a su hermano

"Ya llegamos!" dice una MUY alegre Pelirrosa

"Sasuke-kun!" Chilla Ino, colgandose del cuello de Sasuke

"SUELTALO MALDITA CERDA!" Grita Sakura, bastante enfurecida, y agarrandole el pelo a Ino

"SUELTAMEEEEEEEE Estupida frentuda! ¬¬'" Dice Ino, defendiendose

"Callate! CERDA, PORCINA!... em... OBESA, GORDA! Sasuke-kun nunca será tuyo!" Le grita Sakura, sin darse cuenta de el escandalo que estaban formando

"Este par de problematicas nunca cambiaran... --U" Dice un... Relajado Shikamaru

"Ya sueltenme!" Grita Sasuke "Ambas son unas molestias! Ya dejenme tranquilo de una buena vez!"

"Pe-Pero... Sasuke-kun" Dicen ambas (Sakura e Ino) al mismo tiempo

"Hmp" Eso fue lo ultimo que dijo Sasuke, antes de dirigirse de nuevo al agua

"VISTE LO QUE HICISTE, FRENTUDA!" Dice Ino

"CALLATE, PORCINA! SEGURO QUE TU LO ESPANTASTE CON TU FEALDAD!" Grita Sakura

En Eso tienes razon! Chilla una Inner Sakura, al mismo tiempo que se moria de la risa

"Ding, Ding, Ding! Sakura-Chan Gana el primer encuentro! Segundo Rownd en pokos instantes... por favor espectadores, sigan viendo este fabuloso encuentro V/S... La Linda y hermosa Sakura, y la Porcina y Chillo..." dice Naruto, pero... fue interrumpido por una de las cachetadas de Ino

"A KIEN LE DICES TU, NIÑO HIPERACTIVO, PORCINA!" Grita Ino, kon (casi) Humo saliendole desde las orejas xDD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Tenten! Por favor! Esperameeeeeeeeeee!" Grita un Neji muuuuuuuuuy cansado de tanto seguir a Tenten

(La siguió por muuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho rato, tanto... que... sin darse cuenta... había llegado al hotel xDD)

"QUE!" Grita Tenten, sin darse cuenta "Ops... Lo-lo siento... Neji-ku... Neji"

Neji se queda quito... Tenten... Por primera vez (en el fic xDD) lo habia llamado Neji.. y no Neji-kun, como lo haria normalmente

"O-Oye Tenten... Yo...Yo queria decirte algo..." Dice Neji, MUY nervioso

"Q-Que pasa... Neji-kun?" Pregunta Tenten... "" Por dioxx Neji, hablandome... que querrá? Bueno... no será que... nah! Como piensas eso, Tenten, eres una boba! Como se te ocurre que ÉL se va a fijar en ti...ToT""

"Bu-Bueno... Tenten... tu me...Gustas.. tu no eres una molestia para mi... pero... si yo no te gusto o me rechasas... lo entenderé... asi qu" Pero.. Neji fue interrumpida por un beso de Tenten

una Vez, Tenten paro el beso de pronto le dijo:

"Neji-kun... Yo... Tu... Tu también me gustas" Dice finalmente Tenten

Neji, le da un beso fugaz en los labios

"Qué tal si vamos donde los muchachos?" Pregunta tenten, agarrandole la mano a Neji, y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Neji

"Por mi no hay problema..." Responde Neji, cambiando a Tenten de posición, esta vez, Neji abraso a Tenten por la espalda...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_De nuevo en la Playa..._

"Que tal si contamos historias de miedo?" Dice Naruto, observando la fogata que habian hecho en el medio de todos

"Por mi, esta bien..." Le responde un animado Kiba

"Guau Guau!" Responde Akamaru (quien sabe que rayos quiso decir eso! Bueno... secreto de la autora xDD)

"Esta bien?" Pregunta, por ultima vez Naruto..."Nadie se opone? Que hable ahora o calle para siempre" Pero... como Naruto, no vio a nadie levantar la mano en forma de protesta... "Por favor, todos sientense alrededor de la fogata para que pueda comcenzar.. Incluso ustedes 2! Tenten y Neji!" Dice Naruto "Bueno.. ahora que estamos todos reunidos, incluso el Baka de Sasuke... comenzaré:

"_Un día... unos niños estaban de campamento... Ellos, eran muuuuy traviesos... y se les ocurrió contar historias de terror... Cuando.. Estaban en mitad de la historia... escucharon_ _un ruido proveniente de afuera de la carpa... Los niños.. decidieron ir a ver que pasaba... pero... uno solo no quiso ir, asi que se quedo dentro de la carpa..., Bueno... Los niños, se acercaron mas al lugar... del que se habían escuchado el ruido.. estaban muy asustados, así que se tomaron de las manos... Pero.. solo 2 se deberian quedar con una sola mano tomada... DOS! No UNO NI TRES DOS!_"

POF!

"Hey Baka, mejor sigue con la historia ¬¬'" Dice Sasuke, sentandose en su lugar.. Claro, después de golpear a Naruto (xDD)

"OK... como iba diciendo...

"_Pero... uno solo se quedo asi... uno de los niños de los extremos dijo: 'Hey! Quien me está jugando una jugarreta! Quien me está tomando la mano?' pregunta el niño, con un tono de miedo en la voz 'Nadie te esta tomando la otra mano' se oye decir al niño correspondiente, que deberia estarlo tomando, por una sola mano... 'Entonces... Quien o que me esta tomando la otra mano?' Pregunta el niño horrorizado...Luego.. De la nada se escucha un ruido que sono como..._

"GROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"AHHHHHH!" Grita Ino, al sentir que alguien le había tomado el hombro

"jajajajajaja! Debiste haber visto tu cara! Bien hecho, Akamaru, Kiba!"

"CON QUE USTEDES FUERON! LOS MATARE!" Dice Ino, poniendo una cara muuuuuuuuuuuy diabolica

""AAAAH! SALVENME DE LA LOCA!" Gritan Kiba y Naruto

"Creo... que ustedes son muuuuuy Probrematicos ¬¬'" Dice Shikamaru

"Lo mismo digo", dicen Kankurou, Sasuke, Sakura, Shino, Gaara, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Temari, Lee, y Chouji

En general... se pasaron el rato haciendo bromas y riendose, alrededor de la fogata.. hasta que se hizo de noche, y tuvieron que volver a el Hotel

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Bueno... espero que les alla gustado el 5to capitulo de "Vacaciones" bueno... me alegra de que les guste la historia... y recuerden! Dejen muuuuuuuuuchos reviews, si quieren que siga la historia... sin review, no hay historia! Jejeje**_

_**Bueno.. ahoritas los contesto:**_

_**Jaide112: **Bueno... El triangulo amoroso... si sera, esta seguro!buneo.. yo tambien me rei cuando estaba escribiendo esa parte xDD, mke alegra que te halla gustado el fic ._

_**Pilika-LastHope: **Bueno... hay y de haber... HABRÁ NejixTenten Después de todo em usta esa pareja ._

_**MariahHaruno:** jejeje... si, soy mala con Ino.. creo que tu tambien.. pero... tambien siento lastima de Ino.. pero.. eso no me permite no hacerla sufrir jejeje xDD. Que bueno... Que te haya gustado el orden de las habitaciones . si! Habra muuuucho SasuxSaku, asi que no te preocupes xD,d epues de todo, me encanta el SasuxSaku..._

_Con lo de la bomba.. bueno... si te queda cerca el colegio San Agustín de Concepción.. estamos bieno... pero.. colocala un dia Sábado o Viernes en la tarde xDD_

_**Anniky:** OK... si, soy mala con Ino... Muajajajaja! Que bueno que opines que debo seguirlo en lo de cómo acaba.. he pensado en hacerle... nose... unos.. 10 capitulos? Jejeje_

_**Tsubasa89: ** OK... te agregare! . asi podremos conversar mucho! Jejeje_

_Bueno... Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews ._

_Muchos Salu2_

_  
AyumiUchihaHaruno_


End file.
